


Fandom One-Shots

by Slytherinprincessforever



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pool Sex, Smut, Snogging, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinprincessforever/pseuds/Slytherinprincessforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some one-shots. And yes some of them are Mature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom One-Shots

Hermione and Ginny

Hermione slumped onto the couch in the common room after a day of classes. She fanned herself with her hand in an attempt to get herself to cool down. She sighed and then sat up as she had had an idea. Why didn't she go take a bath in the prefect bathroom.

She got up and hurried to grab her shampoo and towel before heading to the bathroom. She said the password before heading in and stripping.

Hermione sank into the water sighing in content when the water rushed over her tired shoulders. She reached for a bar of soap and unwrapped it before lathering her shoulders with it.

Suddenly she heard a click of the door and someone walked in. The door locked behind the person and Hermione sank down under the water so only her eyes were visible above the soapy foam.

The figure stalked over before slipping into the water a ways away from Hermione. Hermione gasped as she recognized the figure to be her friend, Ginny Weasley. Her pale round breasts peeked over the top of the water and her hair flowed down her back.

Ginny looked at Hermione and gave a squeak of surprise and ducked under the water. Hermione blushed, "Ginny. What are you doing in here?"

"To have a bath. Same as you." Ginny blushed.

"Oh." Hermione was still blushing and said, "well. I'll just be leaving."

Ginny jumped and put her arm out, "no. Don't leave. Do you mind washing my back?"

"No problem." Hermione said and grabbed the bar of soap before rubbing it on her hands and then lathering her back. Once her upper back was done, her hands moved lower and began to wash her lower back all the way to her butt.

Ginny let out a moan and arched her back. Hermione kept washing until Ginny turned around and smirked.

"Can I try something?" ginny asked and Hermione nodded before Ginny swooped in and captured her lips with hers.

Hermione noted that Ginny's lips were wet and smooth. They tasted like cherry lip gloss and Hermione found herself wanting more. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Ginny's bottom lip and Ginny opened her mouth to let it in. Their tongues fought for dominance before hermione's won and they pulled away gasping for air.

"How was that?" Ginny asked her friend.

Hermione smiled and dove back at Ginny capturing her lips again and they kissed while running their hands through each other's hair.

Hermione slowly backed her friend up into the center island of the bathtub before Ginny hoisted herself up and stared at her friend pulling back from their steamy kiss. Ginny's breasts were fairly large, at least a C cup and they were very perky. Even her nipples were standing to attention. Waisting no time, Hermione grabbed one and placed her mouth on top of it. She sucked on it desperately and looked up to see Ginny slightly panting. If she was like this at this simple act, what would she be like later?

Hermione started swirling her tongue around Ginny's nipple causing it to be red and swollen. Hermione then moved on to the other breast and gave it similar treatment. Ginny had thrown her head back and was panting and moaning. Hermione muttered a wand less spell to silence the bathroom as who knew what would happen if other students or teachers heard their desperate moans.

"Oh Hermione. Don't stop. More..mmmmmmmorrrrrrrreeeee." Ginny moaned in desperation as one of her hands gripped the counter and the other wandered down in between her legs.

Hermione suddenly stopped and surveyed her work. Both of Ginny's nipples were red and swollen and covered in saliva but Hermione grabbed both Ginny's breasts and began kneeding them with her small hands.

Ginny had begun to rub her pussy which was getting wet. As soon as Hermione took both of Ginny's nipples in her mouth at once, Ginny let out a long moan and pushed one finger into her dripping pussy. She pushed the finger in and out with ease and long moans erupted from her mouth.

Hermione's tongue swirled around the nipples as she pounded them at the same time. When she stopped she smiled at her work. Ginny's breasts seemed to have gotten slightly bigger and they were rosy and covered with saliva and spit. Ginny was panting and she now had four fingers moving in and out of her dripping pussy. Hermione felt herself grow wet at the sight of her friend pleasuring herself. She quickly pushed Ginny back onto the island and whispered a spell so it became soft and comfortable.

Hermione climbed up herself and kneeled in between Ginny's thighs. Ginny pulled her fingers out of her pussy and stared at Hermione before slipping them in her mouth and sucking them, slowly teasing Hermione.

Hermione moaned at that and quickly leaned down and took a sniff. "Ginny darling. You smell devine. I can't wait to see how you taste."

Hermione looked at Ginny, "tell me what you want."

Ginny panted out, "I want you to fuck my tight little pussy with your fingers. I want your tongue to penetrate me and have me writhing with desire. I want you to have me moaning your name."

Hermione smirked and dove in between her legs. She took a slow long lick at her folds and then smacked her lips together before resuming. She stuck her tongue in and moved it around getting a feel for her friend's folds. She then started fucking her pussy with her tongue.

"Oh god. Hermione. It feels so goooooooooddddd. Ahhhh. Don't stop. Morrrrrreeeeeee." Ginny moaned and gripped the island with her hands.

Hermione kept licking her pussy moaning with delight at the taste. She then decided to add a finger and slowly pushed one digit in.

Ginny screamed in pleasure, "Morrrrrreeeeeee. Herrmioneeeeeeee"

Hermione grinned and kept licking and stuck another digit in and started thrusting slowly. She then found her clit and stopped licking and came over to it and sucked. Ginny let out a gasp and moved one hand to her breast in an attempt to gain more pleasure. She then grabbed Hermione with one hand and forced her head into her pussy.

Hermione made a noise and sucked even harder before adding two more fingers so four fingers started thrusting in Ginny as fast as possible.

Suddenly Ginny screamed, "Hermione. I'm gonna. I'm gonna cummmmmmmm. Hermionnnnnneeeee." Ginny suddenly squirted out cum and kept screaming her friends name.

Hermione panted and licked it all up before licking her lips.

 

Ginny lay back and panted in exhaustion before hoisting herself up,"Hermione. You are amazing. You really know how to make a girl scream. Now your turn."

Hermione's eyes widened in lust and pleasure. Ginny then smirked and pulled Hermione on top of her and positioned her pussy on her face and hermione's face was at Ginny's pussy again. Hermione dove her tongue into her friend's pussy now familiar with it.

Ginny squealed and then dove her tongue into her friend's pussy. Hermione nearly stopped licking as she was in bliss from that simple action. Then Ginny started fucking her with her tongue. Hermione moaned into Ginny's pussy amazed at how talented her friend was. Ginny's tongue found places that Hermione had never known existed and pleasures in a way she had never known before.

Too soon Hermione screamed, "Gin. I'm cummmmmminggggg" she arched her back and let out streams of cum into her friend's mouth. Ginny moaned and came soon after.

They both got up and Hermione smirked, a wicked glint in her eyes. She whispered a spell and transfigured a bar of soap into a vibrator. She leaned forward and stuck it into her friend's pussy and turned it on high. Ginny screamed in ecstasy before arching her back and pressing it as far in as possible.

Hermione pushed it to the side and spoke a spell that caused her to grow a thick, pulsing eleven inch cock. It stood erected and pre-cum was already leeking out at the sight of Ginny screaming in absolute pleasure and the vibrator in her pussy.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "You ready?"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Hermione and licked her lips, "That's big. Will it fit? And how did you ever grow that?"

"Simple spell. And yes it will." Hermione smirked at the long pulsing eleven inch cock. She would have to get Ginny to grow one so she could feel it in her pussy.

Hermione lined the cock up at Ginny's entrance and rubbed it across pleasuring herself and earning groans of protest from Ginny. Hermione moved the vibrator to the side and then thrust her cock in. She slowly thrust one inch at a time. When only seven inches were successfully in Ginny's pussy she groaned in protest.

"Hermione" she said between long moans, "I can't take anymore. It's too fucking big."

Hermione growled and smiled then, "Of course your pussy can take it and afterwards you have to fuck me."

Ginny nodded in agreement and sighed before leaning back, "Hermione. I think I'm gonna..."

Hermione groaned before pushing two more inches of her cock in and was surprised to see Ginny had no hymen to break.

Ginny smirked, "A thick dildo"

Hermione laughed, "You've been naughty." She pushed the last two inches in and let Ginny settle.

"It fills me up so good." Ginny let out a scream and cummed.

"Naughty. We've barely even started." Hermione began to move inside of her and then pulled all the way out earning a groan of protest from Ginny. Hermione then slammed back all the way to her balls. Her breasts were bouncing and her moans and Ginny's echoing around the room.

Hermione kept pulling out and slamming back in until Ginny cummed yet again. Hermione pushed the vibrator onto Ginny's clit. Ginny screamed in delight and Hermione pulled her cock out with a loud pop.

"Ginny Have you ever had anything in your ass?" Hermione asked her friend.

Ginny shook her head moaning. Hermione grinned before lubricating her finger with Ginny's cum.

Hermione flipped Ginny over so she could see her ass. Hermione pushed the finger that was lubricated with cum into Ginny's ass hole.

Ginny gasped in both pain and pleasure as a part of her was explored for the first time.

Hermione began thrusting it in and out of Ginny's ass hole. Then she reached for her own cock and began rubbing the tip and moaning.

Ginny started moaning loudly at the feeling of something in her ass and on her clit.

Hermione began to lubricate another finger and pushed it in her asshole. Now she has two fingers slowly thrusting in her asshole. Hermione began jerking off to the scene.

When she thought Ginny's asshole was stretched enough, she lubbed up her cock and then pressed it to Ginny's entrance before pushing in. She didn't bother to be too gentle because Ginny was already screaming in pleasure from the vibrator which had made her cum yet again.

When all eleven inches were in her ass Hermione started to move inside of her and thrusted at a medium speed.

Ginny had begun to moan in more pleasure and her hand was back inside her pussy moving the vibrator in and out. Hermione immediately replaced Ginny's fingers with her own and began thrusting them in and out of her pussy while the vibrator was turned on to the maximum speed. Ginny was gaining absolute pleasure and her face and body showed it.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's ass with one hand to steady herself before continuing to thrust.

Ginny began to scream, "Hermione. Cum in my lovely ass. Fill my asshole with your white sticky cum."

Hermione groaned as she felt herself wanting to cum. She immediately pulled out and Ginny groaned but Hermione then flipped her over and shoved her cock into Ginny's pussy. It only took a few thrusts until Hermione screamed, "Ginny. I'm gonna. Do you want me to pull out?"

"NO. I want you to fill my pussy with your cum. I want you to cover my body with your sticky cum." Ginny screamed.

Hermione grunted and her cock released hot loads of cum. It filled up her pussy and spilled out onto the island before Hermione pulled out and began to squirt onto Ginny's large breasts and her whole body. Once she was done, she surveyed her work. Ginny was panting and cum was all over her. Hermione thought her friend had never looked more beautiful.

Ginny then sat up, "Hermione. I want to ride it."

At the mention of that, hermione's once limp cock sprung to life and Ginny scrambled over. She settled herself and pushed Hermione down. When Hermione was settled, Ginny began to slowly lower herself onto the huge cock. She took in eight then nine then ten inches until the whole cock was buried inside her warm dripping pussy. Then she pushed up so only the tip was in and then started bouncing on top of it.

Hermione was in absolute pleasure as she saw her friend riding her large cock. The feel of her warm pussy contracting around her cock was something she had never experienced.

Ginny tilted her head back as she rode and her large C cup breasts bounced. Her nipples weren't as swollen and Hermione longed to take them back in her mouth. Hermione reached up and grabbed her breasts and began kneeding them. Ginny blushed and moaned, her moans mingling with her friend's.

With her other hand, Hermione pinched Ginny's clit in between two fingers and rubbed it causing Ginny to gasp in pleasure and bounce even harder.

Hermione began to help Ginny and thrusted up into Ginny causing her cock to hit her G spot. Ginny screamed in ecstasy and cummed before riding out her orgasm.

She then popped off and panted a little before grinning, "Hermione. Get your pussy back. We're going to have some more fun."

Hermione did so and discovered her pussy was wet and wanting something so badly inside it. Hermione slipped two fingers in and began thrusting while watching Ginny. Ginny transfigured a bottle into a long double ended dildo.

The dildo was really long. At least 15 inches and was vibrating. Ginny smirked at Hermione's face and spoke, "It's twenty inches. And no you're not taking it all. We're going to share it."

Ginny stuck a finger in her pussy and began wiping cum on the dildo and Hermione started to do the same on her end. When it was fairly lubricated Ginny rubbed one end against her pussy. She then told Hermione to sit on the other end which she did. Hermione rubbed the other end against her pussy slit and moaned as it slid in.

Each girl took in ten inches and moaned as it filled them up. Hermione the most as she had yet to feel anything in her pussy that day but fingers.

Then they began thrusting it back and forth. Once both girls had cummed. Hermione took it out and licked Ginny's end smiling at the taste.

Ginny then crawled over and rubbed her pussy against Hermione's. She then touched Hermione's breasts.

"God. Hermione. What bra size are you?" Ginny asked admiring Hermione's beautiful large breasts.

"Double D I think." Hermione said blushing furiously as their pussies rubbed together making successful squelching noises.

"Gorgeous. Where have you been hiding these monsters? They deserve proper attention." Ginny took one nipple in her mouth. Her hands could barely hold the whole breast which was really large. As soon as she had started sucking Hermione sped up their pussy rubbing and had begun to finger Ginny's clit.

Ginny moaned on Hermione's breast as her tongue swirled around her erect nipple.

Their squelching sounds and moans filled the room.

Ginny had soon successfully made Hermione cum on her pussy which only made them rub them more frantically together in an attempt to bring more pleasure to each other. Ginny moved on to the next nipple as the first one had become swollen and large. Her tongue swirled around Hermione's nipple and Hermione and Ginny both cummed again.

Hermione glanced at a clock and gasped in surprise before kissing Ginny lightly on the lips, "Ginny dear we have to go back. But I would be happy to do this again tomorrow."

Ginny smiled, "of course and next time I will fuck you."


End file.
